The Application
by Coolgirl1234
Summary: What happens when Rigby does an application? Well, stuff happens! Read, and see how Rigby asks many stupid questions to Mordecai. I really suck at summaries.. Anyway, enjoy :)


**Just a little short story . don't judge me okay ? Haha, I figured out what I'm getting for christmas ! I saw a list my mom left on the counter .Apparently, I'm getting a Laptop, a New Phone, a giant 60 or whatever size plasma screen TV, a wII system, and some clothes, and makeup . Dang, I'm spoiled, lol . And at the end of the story, I'll explain why I haven't been updating in a while . Okay, on with the 'Storyy' .!**

* * *

Mordecai smiled at the TV screen, and started to press the buttons on the video game controller. Benson decided to give the whole park crew a day off, because it was almost Christmas, which meant they soon has to go christmas shopping, or two certain people will be "Fired". Mordecai chuckled, then paused. It was...quiet. There was no..whining, or complaining. Where's Rigby? All of a sudden, the door burst opened.

"Dude!" There's Rigby, but why does he have a paper?

"Hey Dude, where were you? I just got this cool game, we gotta play it." Mordecai said, with a smile.

Rigby chuckled. "I was just walking around town, found this cool application, came back here."

Mordecai raised an eyebrow. "Application?"

"Uh huh, if I fill this out, and send it to this company, I get a butt load of free video games!"

"Dude, that's great, but one problem."

"What?" Rigby asked, confused.

"You suck at applications." Mordecai stated.

"What? I do not!"

"You can't even do the easiest part of applications." Mordecai said, with a snicker.

Rigby rolled his eyes. "I'll show you!" Rigby grabbed a pencil, and sat down next to Mordecai.

"First thing, name. So easy!" Mordecai rolled his eyes, and played the video game.

"Hey Mordecai?"

Mordecai looked at Rigby. "Yeah?"

"What's my name? I kinda forgot."

"Dude, please tell me your joking." Mordecai said, smacking his face.

"Got it! My name is Dudepleasetellmeyourjoking, next question." Mordecai glared at Rigby, then went back to his game.

"Idiot." Mordecai muttered.

"Mordecai?"

"What?"

"Where do I live?" He asked.

"You live in the park house." Mordecai said with a frustrating sigh.

Rigby smiled. "Got it."

"Thank you.." Mordecai mumbled. He was about to click Un-Pause, but he heard his name again.

"Hey Mordecai?"

"..What!"

"Do I have a wife, or any kids?"

"No! Are you seriously that stupid?"

Rigby snickered. "I'm kidding!"

"Good.."

"No seriously, do I?"

"NO!"

"Okay, thanks, geez, why are you so grumpy?" Rigby asked, writing down stuff on the application.

"Maybe because you keep asking me answers you can answer yourself!" Mordecai grumbled. He then went back to the video game. Suddenly, Skips and Pops walked into the living room.

"Oh, why hello Mordecai and Rigby! What are you doing on this fine afternoon?" Pops asked, being cheerful as usual.

"I'm trying to play this video game, but Rigby keeps asking me stupid questions he can answer himself."

"Why is he asking you questions?" Skips asked.

Mordecai sighed. "He's doing this weird application."

"Oh, a application! Good show! Jolly Good Show! I just adore writing answers on a piece of paper." Pops replied, with a giggle.

"What kind of questions?" Skips asked.

"Like, what's his name, where he lives, if he has children, but that's-"

"Hey, do any of y'all know when my birthday is?"

"And thats another one.." Mordecai mumbled.

"You should just do the application for him. I mean, that's just sad." Skips stated. He an Pops then walked off.

"Ta Ta!" Pops shouted. Mordecai thought what Skips said. I mean, if Mordecai heard Rigby ask a stupid question one more time, he's just gonna rip that piece of crap himself.

"Hey dude, you almost done?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby smiled. "Yeah dude!"

"Thank goodness.."

"..With the 4th question.."

Mordecai widened his eyes. "Are you serious?! Your only on the 4th question?! It's been like 30 minutes!"

"Well sorry! These questions are hard!" Rigby whined.

"Remembering your name is hard?!"

"Yeah!"

Mordecai mentally slapped himself. "Rigby, look, you-"

"My name is Dudepleasetellmeyourjoking."

"THAT'S IT!" Mordecai grabbed the pencil and paper, and wrote random things on each question. When he was done with that, he angrily grabbed an envelope, and put the piece of paper in it. Mordecai wrote down the address, and literally ran down to the post office, and put it in the box. When he got back to the house, he panted, and sat next to Rigby.

"What was that about?" Rigby asked.

"You wouldn't stop asking these stupid questions!"

"Well, thanks anyway dude, you wanna know why I wanted to do the application?" Rigby asked.

"Why?"

"Because I was gonna give all the games to you. You know, for your present."

"Really?"

Rigby smiled. "Yeah, I gotta have someone to play video games with, and I can't do it by myself."

Mordecai managed a smile. Even though Rigby can be an idiot, he still is a good friend.

"Thanks dude." They both then fist pumped.

"Let's play some video games!" Mordecai said, stretching out the word games.

"Can't right now, we gotta go back to the post office."

Mordecai looked at Rigby. "Why?"

"You forgot to put the stamp on."

"...YOU-"

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, I'm a little tired . Hehe, Rigby was dumb in this story, I know . But that's the beauty of his character ! Lol . And I am gonna start updating my stories . I've been super busy like, rehearsing my lines, doing dance class, taking care of a plastic baby in this class with a super cute dude, known as my boyfriend, doing singing lessons, going to Honor Chorus reversals, doing the singing christmas tree, and ETC . As you can see, I've been super busy. I'll update all my stories soon ! And please, Review and Favorite my stories, and including this one !**

**Hope you like this story, and no hate ! **

**Ta-Ta ;)**


End file.
